Adjustments
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The newly-crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle returns home to Ponyville... Where the citizens bow and scrape at her feet, to her frustration. Twilight just wants to be treated the same way she's always been, but how can she make that happen?
1. Princess Problems

**Adjustments**

**Chapter One: Princess Problems**

The morning sun rose over Ponyville. As the light of Celestia's orb shone through the windows of the Golden Oaks Library, the freshly-crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle awakened from her slumber. After climbing out of her bed, the first thing she did was stretch, extending not just her legs, but her new wings. The second thing she did was rouse her faithful assistant, Spike.

"Good morning, Spike." Twilight said happily.

"Morning, Twi." Spike yawned. "Don't suppose there's any chance of me getting a lie-in today?"

"Sorry, number one assistant." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Not today."

The baby dragon reluctantly climbed out of his basket, groaning all the while.

"Come on, lazy scales." Twilight teased. "We've got a lot of work to get through today!"

"You know, I've been thinking." Spike declared. "Now that you're a princess, what does that make me? Like your... hoofdragon, or something?"

"I think the correct term is 'majordomo'." Twilight mused.

"Major... dodo?" Spike said. "I'm no bird!"

"_Domo_, Spike." Twilight chuckled. "It means 'head assistant'."

"Oh." Spike shrugged. "Cool."

After breakfast, Twilight left the library on an errand, leaving Spike to handle his usual morning chores. After walking barely a few steps out of her home, she bumped into Mayor Mare.

"Good morning." Twilight smiled.

"Good morning, your highness." Mayor Mare replied, bowing as she did.

"There's no need for that." Twilight said, her smile faltering. "I may be a princess now, but I'm still the same Twilight I was last week. You don't need to treat me any differently."

"Anything you say, your majesty." The Mayor bowed again before stepping to one side, clearing the way for Twilight.

Sighing, Twilight continued on her journey. A she moved through Ponyville, she noticed more ponies bowing and kneeling as she passed by. It was quite disconcerting; She had known them all for a while now, and seeing their attitudes toward her changed so greatly didn't sit well with the young alicorn. True, she was now a princess, but that didn't mean she needed (Or in fact, _wanted_) to be venerated and fawned over by everypony.

As she neared the outskirts of Ponyville, Twilight's thoughts turned to the recipent of her errand, one of her closest friends, someone she knew wouldn't treat her any differently: Rainbow Dash. Twilight flew up to Rainbow's cloud home, marvelling to herself on how she could now travel there under her own power, as opposed to using a hot air balloon.

As an alicorn, Twiight now possessed the ability to walk on clouds like a pegasus. Landing next to Rainbow's door, she knocked three times. After a short wait, the door opened.

"Oh, hey, Twilight!" Rainbow smiled. "Heh, I forgot you could cloudwalk now! So, what brings you here?"

"The new Daring Do book came in." Twilight declared, used her magic to pull the book out of her saddlebag. "I thought you might like to be the first to read it."

"Aw, sweet!" Rainbow cheered, taking the book in her hooves. "Thanks, Twi! Come in, why don'tcha?"

Twilight had never been inside Rainbow's home before (Obviously). Once inside, she was pleasantly surprised to see modest architecture; high ceilings and pillars, all well designed.

"Very impressive." She nodded appreciatively. "You made this house yourself?"

"Yep." Rainbow grinned. "Outta nothin' but a couple of clouds, grit, and pure awesomeness!"

Twilight had to give Rainbow credit. The pegasus mare liked to relax and laze around, but she could be a hard worker when she needed to.

"So, how are those new wings treating you?" Rainbow asked.

"They're taking a little getting used to." Twilight admitted.

"Well, I know a great way to get the hang of them." Rainbow grinned. "How 'bout a race?"

"A race?" Twilight repeated.

"Yeah!" Rainbow whooped. "Me and you, once around Ponyville. Since you're still a rookie, I promise to go easy on you."

"I don't know." Twilight said unsuredly. "I've got a busy day ahead of me..."

"It won't take _that_ long." Rainbow scoffed. "Barely five minutes. Now, are you my new flying buddy, or not?"

The words "flying buddy" brought Twilight back to Rainbow's reaction to her transformation. Her first thought about the new Twilight was of the fun they could have together. Twilight couldn't help but be touched by that statement.

"Okay, you're on." Twilight smiled.

"Alright then!" Rainbow cheered.

The two stepped out onto Rainbow's porch, and positioned themselves for takeoff.

"Ready." Rainbow smiled. "Get set... GO!"

Rainbow took off like a rocket, with Twilight close behind.

"Is the best you can do?" Rainbow teased. "What are ya, the princess of _slowness_?"

"Slow and steady wins the race!" Twilight called back. "Or have you forgotten what happened at the Running of the Leaves?"

"Yeah, you got fifth place and beat me." Rainbow smirked. "But this is flying, not running!"

They soared over Ponyville, rounding the town hall, Carousel Boutique, and even Twilight's library. Twilight was doing her best, but she could barely keep pace with her athletic opponant. All too soon, their flight led them back to Rainbow's home, where the pegasus landed first, followed shortly after by Twilight.

"That was some pretty good flying out there." Rainbow panted. "For a rookie, I mean." She added quickly.

"Thanks." Twilight gasped for breath. "I think my wings are officially 'broken in'. Thanks, Rainbow."

"Any time." Rainbow waved her hoof nonchalantly.

After returning to the library for lunch, Twilight extracted all of her formal and party dresses from her wardrobe. She was going to take them to Rarity's for adjustments, so that they could accomodate her new wings. Spike, taking advantage of any excuse to see his crush, had offered to help carry the clothes. As they made their way to Carousel Boutique, Twilight noticed more ponies bowing and kneeling as she crossed their paths.

"Ugh, all this reverence is getting old fast." Twilight groaned.

"I wouldn't mind having ponies bowing to me all the time." Spike said through the small stack of clothes obscuring his snout.

"Well, I do." Twilight huffed.

Arriving at Carousel Boutique, Twilight and Spike entered through the door, ringing the bell as they went. Rarity looked up from her sewing to behold her visitors.

"Good morning, Twilight." She said curtly. "Good morning, Spikey-wikey." She cooed.

"Morning, Rarity." Spike sighed, his deep blush concealed by clothing.

"Good morning, Rarity." Twilight returned the greeting. "I need a favor."

"For you, darling? Anything." Rarity smiled.

"My dresses need some adjustments." Twilight declared, magically levitating the clothes over. "You know, for my 'new additions'." She opened her wings for emphasis.

"I see." Rarity appraised the situation. "Well, that shouldn't take too long. Barely an hour's work for the lot of them."

"That's great." Twilight smiled. "I'll pick them up later."

"Look at me, performing dresswork for a princess." Rarity chuckled.

"It's not exactly the first time, though." Twilight replied. "Remember Cadance's wedding dress?"

"One of my greatest triumphs." Rarity sighed dramatically. "It was a dream come true, you know. Designing a dress for a princess. And now, one of my best friends is a princess! I feel as if I should pinch myself!"

"You're not the only one." Twilight chuckled. "This new position is taking some getting used to."

"Well, you know where to go for support, darling." Rarity placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"Thanks, Rare." Twilight smiled. "Come on, Spike. We've got one more stop to make."

"Okay." Spike said glumly, hating having to depart Rarity's company so soon.

Twilight and Spike then made their way to Sugar Cube Corner.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake reacted to Twilight's appearance in the same way as the rest of Ponyville.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." Mr. Cake bowed.

"How may we help you, princess?" Mrs. Cake asked nervously.

_'Not you too.'_ Twilight sighed mentally. "Is Pinkie in? I'd like to speak with her."

"Oh, she's in the back, playing with the babies." Mrs. Cake replied. "Feel free to go in."

Spike's stomach started to growl.

"Hey Twilight, can I buy a cupcake?" He asked. "I'm starving!"

"We had lunch barely half an hour ago." Twilight admonished him.

"Yeah, but lugging all those clothes through town really built up an appetite." Spike shrugged.

"Fine." Twilight sighed, levitating a few bits out of her saddlebag. "One cupcake, and that's it. You don't want to spoil your dinner, do you?"

"Thanks, Twi!" Spike beamed.

Trying her best to overlook the Cake's exaggerated bowing, Twilight entered the back of the store, where Pinkie was entertaining Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

"Hey, Pinkie." Twilight smiled.

"Hey look, guys!" Pinkie said to Pound and Pumpkin. "It's Twilight! Can you say 'Twilight'?"

"Twi!" Pound gurgled.

"Liiii!" Pumpkin squealed.

"Eh, close enough." Pinkie shrugged. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, not much." Twilight sighed. "Just having some trouble adjusting to my new position."

"What's... the... problem?" Pinkie asked, in between performing blowfishes on the foals' stomachs.

"Well, it's not so much that _I_ have a problem adjusting." Twilight clarified. "It's everypony else. They're all bowing and kneeling before me. They don't have to do that. They all know me. Just because I'm a princess now doesn't mean I want to be treated any differently! I just don't how to get them to see that."

"Hmm, that _is_ a tricky pickle." Pinkie mused. "And I really don't like pickles, they're so sour. Yuck! Hey, I know what to do! We'll throw a party!"

"A party?" Twilight repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah!" Pinkie squealed. "A 'Twilight may be an alicorn now, but she's still the same old Twilight we've always known' party! What better way to let everypony know you're the same pony you were before then by having fun you way you did before?"

Twilight mulled the thought over. At first glance, it seemed ridiculous. Then again, Pinkie's ideas may have been outlandish at times, but they usually worked. One example was the parasprite infestation. Pinkie had spent most of the time scrounging for musical instruments, to the bewilderment of the others. But she then used those instruments to lead the entire parasprite swarm out of Ponyville.

At the moment, Twilight was willing to try anything.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Twilight decided. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Yaaayy!" Pinkie cheered. "Party time!"

_'I hope this works.'_ Twilight thought to herself, as she and Pinkie began discussing the party particulars.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Party Preparations

**Adjustments**

**Chapter Two: Party Preparations**

Twilight had confirmed the basics of the upcoming party with Pinkie, leaving the exuberant earth pony to handle the details (After all, she _was_ the best party-thrower in Ponyville).

Returning to Carousel Boutique, she collected her modified dresses, at the same time informing Rarity of the situation.

"You know, I think Pinkie may actually be on to something." The fashionita mused. "There's nothing like a good social event to let ponies know what you're like. Why, I remember when I was staying in Canterlot. Whenever I attended a function or event, I always let my fellow guests know exactly who they were dealing with."

"Let's hope that's all I need to do." Twilight sighed.

"Well, whatever happens, you will at least be in style." Rarity smiled, levitating Twilight's dresses over to her.

"Thanks, Rarity." Twilight smiled, "catching" the dresses with her own magic. "See you at the party."

Twilight made her way out of the Boutique, stopping only to drag the smitten Spike out by the tail. Once the baby dragon had overcome his indignation, he was quite hopeful about the party.

"Ain't no party like a Pinkie Pie party, 'cause a Pinkie Pie party don't stop!" He sang. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Naturally." Twilight agreed. "I just hope it helps with my problem."

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get." Spike shrugged. "All those ponies treating you different, just cuz of a pair of wings. Nopony would treat me any different if _I_ got wings."

"Lucky you." Twilight snarked.

The next morning, Twilight travelled to Sweet Apple Acres, so as to inform Applejack of the party, and ask if she had any of Sweet Apple Acres' famous cider they could use as refreshments. She bumped into the workhorse just outside the barn.

"Howdy, Twilight." Applejack greeted her.

"Morning AJ." Twilight smiled.

"Mornin', Twilight." Applejack smiled back. "What brings ya here?"

Twilight quickly explained.

"Interestin' idea, there." Applejack admitted.

"It was better then anything I had." Twilight admitted. "The best idea I had was _ordering_ the citizens to treat me like a normal pony. Of course, that would have defeated the whole purpose..."

"So it's the party or nuthin', huh?" Applejack asked. "Couldn't hurt ta give it a shot, Ah always say."

"Either way, we're going to need some cider." Twilight explained. "I don't suppose you have any to spare?"

"Ah think we might have a few bottles left." Appleack mulled. "Lemme check."

Applejack went down into the apple cellar. Moments later, Apple Bloom appeared, joined by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Hi, Twilight!" Apple Bloom smiled.

"Wow, it really is true." Sweetie Belle gasped as she marvelled at Twilight's wings. "You _are_ a princess now!"

"Wait 'til all the kids at school hear about us being friends with a princess!" Scootaloo smirked. "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are gonna flip!"

Twilight shook her head wearily.

_'I can't really blame them.'_ She thought. _'They are kids, after all. It's the adults that are the real problem.'_

Applejack rose up from the cellar.

"Good news, Twi!" She called. "We got just enough bottles ta spare! Ah'll bring 'em over tomorrow."

"That's great, AJ!" Twilight smiled.

"Wanna stay for lunch?" Applejack asked. "We're havin' zap apple pie!"

"I'd love to." Twilight nodded.

"Can Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle join us?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure thing, sugah cube." Applejack smiled.

"Yay!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered as one. "Zap apple pie!"

After the delicious lunch, Twilight returned to the library, bringing back with her a slice of zap apple pie for Spike.

"Thanksh, Twi!" Spike said between mouthfuls. "You're the besht!"

"Don't mention it." Twilight chuckled. "Especially with your mouth full."

During the afternoon, Twilight decided to visit Fluttershy at her cottage.

"Oh, hello, Twilight." Fluttershy smiled. "Do come in."

As usual, Fluttershy's cottage was occupied by all sorts of animals. They all chirped and squeaked at Twilight's arrival.

"Would you like some tea?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'd love some." Twilight nodded.

As Fluttershy went into the kitchen, her pet bunny Angel hopped up to Twilight, scrutinising her carefully. Feeling mischievous, Twilight opened her new wings. Angel squeaked in surprise, and collapsed to the ground in a faint.

_'Whoops.'_ Twilight thought. _'The one time I try to be funny, it backfires on me...'_

Fluttershy hovered into the room, carrying a tea tray in her front hooves. She quickly noticed Angel lying on the floor.

"Oh, dear." She sighed. "Were you up all night, hopping again? I've warned you about that before, mister; If you keep moving around at night, you'll have no energy in the morning."

Nervously, Twilight joined Fluttershy at a table, where they began drinking their tea. Twilight took the opportunity to inform the animal caretaker of the party.

"...And I was wondering if you could have your songbirds sing at the party." Twilight finished.

"I'm sure they'd love to." Fluttershy smiled. "Singing is one of their favorite things. They _are_ songbirds, after all..."

"Great." Twilight smiled back. Finishing her tea, she declared. "Well, I have to go. Wish me luck on the party front!"

"Luck." Fluttershy chuckled.

Twilight made her way out of Fluttershy's cottage, edging around the revived Angel, who was giving her a very sour look. Clearly, he did not enjoy her little jape earlier.

_'Memo to self.'_ Twilight thought. _'Never try to be funny again. Especially around rabbits.'_

Returning to Ponyville, Twilight made her way to the town hall, where she had an appointment with the Mayor.

"Good afternoon, madam Mayor." Twilight greeted her.

"Good afternoon, your highness." The Mayor gushed, bowing once again.

Holding back an annoyed sigh, Twilight pressed on.

"Anyway." She said firmly. "I was hoping to book the town hall for a... function, this Saturday."

"A _royal_ function, I presume?" The Mayor asked.

"You could say that." Twilight chuckled.

"Consider it down, Princess!" The Mayor declared. "I shall clear the entire day for you!"

"Thank you, madam Mayor." Twilight nodded. "I hope to see you there."

"I wouldn't miss it!" The Mayor smiled obsequiously.

"Wonderful." Twilight beamed.

As Twilight exited the town hall, a rainbow-colored blur almost knocked her down.

"Hi, Rainbow." Twilight said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Twi." Rainbow said. "What's all this I hear about a party?"

"It was Pinkie's idea." Twilight admitted.

"And you're actually going along with it?" Rainbow asked. "And I thought you were smart!"

"Pinkie ideas may be a little... odd, sometimes, but mostly, they tend to work out." Twilight declared. "Remember the parasprite invasion?"

"Don't remind me." Rainbow groaned. "Either way, count me in for the party. But I wouldn't get your hopes up about it helping your Princess problems."

"I have to." Twilight sighed. "I don't know how much more of this bowing and kneeling I can take."

"Yeah, I can see what you're getting at." Rainbow noted as a random pony bowed to Twilight. "I like a little recognition as much as the next pony, but getting it twenty-four/seven would be a little much."

"Exactly." Twilight nodded. "And I've never really been one for public adulation. This party has to work."

"You can count on me to help." Rainbow declared. "Never let it be said that Rainbow Dash lets down a friend in need!"

"Alright, I won't." Twilight smiled. "Can I count on you for a perfect day of weather?"

"You know it." Rainbow grinned. "There won't be a single rain cloud in the sky. Nothing but bright, warm sunshine, and that's a Rainbow Dash guarantee!"

"Thanks, Rainbow." Twilight smiled. The pegasus didn't wield the Element of Loyalty for nothing, and every so often, she proved why.

"No prob, Twi." Rainbow chuckled. "Catch ya later!"

And with that, the cyan pegasus took off into the afternoon sky.

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. The only thing of note was the near-constant reverence the residents of Ponyville insisted on giving Twilight. It made her wish Saturday would come sooner. But, that Friday night, Twilight found herself hoping the morning wouldn't come. She was struck by doubt and anxiety. If Pinkie's idea didn't work, Twilight would be a veritable outcast, placed apart from all but a few of her fellow ponies, for the rest of her life.

_'It will work.'_ Twilight told herself. _'It has to work...'_

And with that thought on her mind, Twilight drifted into an uneasy slumber.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Party Princess

**Adjustments**

**Chapter Three: Party Princess**

Morning came, and Twilight awoke with her mind full of apprehension.

"Maybe the party wasn't such a good idea." She said to Spike over breakfast. "What if it doesn't work? What if all the ponies just keep bowing and kneeling through the entire party, and never treat me like they used to ever again?!"

"Relax, Twilight." Spike suggested.

"Relax?" Twilight repeated. "This is my entire social future we're talking about. I can't relax!"

Spike groaned. He had seen Twilight act like this before, usually before a big test, or a visit from Princess Celestia. In this state, she was almost impossible to reason with. But he wouldn't be much of a "number one assistant" if he didn't at least try.

"Easy, easy." Spike held up his claws. "Remember that breathing technique Cadance taught you? Use it!"

Placing a hoof on her front, Twilight breathed in, then breathed out, pushing the hoof outward.

"Feel better?" Spike asked.

"A little." Twilight smiled. "Thanks, Spike."

"It's what I'm here for, sister." Spike shrugged.

"Hoo!" Twilight's pet owl, Owlowiscious, hooted loudly.

"Me, Spike, that's who!" Spike yelled.

Twilight chuckled, her mood lightened further.

After breakfast, Twilight travelled to the town hall, where Pinkie Pie was putting the finishing touches on the party decorations. As she entered, the young princess found herself impressed. The decorations were lavish and attentive. Pinkie must have had her party cannon working overtime.

"Wow, Pinkie." Twilight whistled. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Oh, stop!" Pinkie gushed. "I'm just doing what I do best!"

As the party's starting time drew near, Twilight changed into the dress Rarity had made her for her last birthday. She was hoping it's stark simplicity would convey the message that she really was no different then she had ever been, and certainly no better then the citizens of Ponyville. Spike had dressed for the party too, donning the jewel-encrusted bowtie Rarity had once given him.

Soon, the guests started to arrive. Pinkie had sent invitations to practically every resident of Ponyvile, and they came in droves, partly because it was a Pinkie Pie party (Which nopony in town would miss if they could help it), and partly because they didn't want to incur the disappointment of their new princess.

_'Okay.'_ Twilight thought to herself. _'This is it.'_

Stepping onto the podium, Twilight tapped the microphone standing there as a test, cleared her throat, and began.

"Hello, everypony." She began. "Thank you all for coming. I know you might think this party is all about me, but it's really for all of us. Princess or subject, we're all here for the same reason. Now, let's all have fun and enjoy the festivities!"

And with that, the party went into full swing. Stepping off the podium, Twilight attempted to start a conversation with Cheerilee and Caramel.

"So, how are you enjoying the party so far?" She asked.

"Very well, your highness." Cheerilee replied.

"There's no need to call me that." Twilight retorted. "Like I already said, this party is for all of us. You don't need to give me any special treatment."

"Anything you say, princess." Caramel said nervously.

"Twilight." Twilight said testily. "Just Twilight. Clear?"

"P-perfectly." Caramel stuttered.

"Excuse us, princess Twilight." Cheerilee quickly moved Caramel away, apparantly fearing that he would incur Twilight's royal wrath.

"That could have gone better." Spike observed.

That encounter set the trend for the next few minutes. Nothing Twilight said or did could assuade the guests of the notion that she required special treatment.

"It's not going very well, is it?" Rarity asked the others.

"Sure ain't." Applejack nodded.

"Well are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna do somethin' about it?" Rainbow asked.

"Do something?" Fluttershy whispered hopefully.

"Got that right!" Rainbow whooped.

"That's what I like to hear!" Pinkie cheered. "Let's help make Twilight the life of the party!"

"Fluttershy, music!" Rainbow declared.

Turning to her songbird choir, Fluttershy took a conductor's baton in her mouth and started waving it. In response, the songbirds whistled a jaunty tune.

"Come on, everypony!" Pinkie yelled into the microphone. "Let's dance!"

The guests began dancing.

"Hey, Twilight!" Rainbow called from the podium. "Howsabout getting up here and showing everypony your moves?"

"Me?" Twilight gaped.

"Of course, darling!" Rarity jumped in. "Dance like only you can!"

"Okay..." Twilight shrugged, taking her place on the podium.

Twilight began dancing enthusiastically. However, she was unaware of a simple fact; She wasn't a very good dancer. In fact, the dance she was currently performing made it seem as if an invisible creature had dug it's claws into her back, and she was trying her best to buck it off.

The guests looked at Twilight, unsure of what to make of her moves. One, a pegasus colt named Rumble, started snorting with derision, but was quickly silenced by his big brother Thunderlane, who clamped his hoof against the colt's mouth, at the same time whispering "Shhh!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders detached themselves from the crowd, joining Twilight on the podium.

"Nice moves!" Scootaloo smiled.

"Can we dance with you, Twilight?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure!" Twilight smiled. "The more, the merrier!"

The young fillies began imitating Twilight's movements.

"Wait, is that what I look like when I'm dancing?" Twilight snorted, followed by a giggle. "Oh, I must look ridiculous!"

"Nu-uh!" Sweetie Belle replied. "You look good!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Well, maybe we should try another dance, just to be safe." Twilight suggested.

Standing on her hind legs, Twilight began tapdancing. The CMC followed suit, and were joined by the rest of the mane six.

"Yee-haaw!" Applejack cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Fluttershy yelped, just a few decibals higher then normal.

The ponies in the crowd started clapping along to the beat. One of them actually called out "You go, princess!"

"Alright, I will!" Twilight replied, emboldened by the crowds' support. "Watch this!"

Concentrating hard, Twilight charged up her horn, and released a one-pony fireworks display into the air. The magic bursts formed all sorts of shapes, such as a dragon, and a diamond. The crowd "oohed" and "awed" appreciatively.

"That's for all of you." Twilight smiled. "The residents of Ponyville. My friends, one and all!"

The crowd smiled and/or blushed with pride.

"Let's hear it, folks!" Rainbow called out. "Twi-light! Twi-light!"

"Twi-light! Twi-light!" The crowd roared.

"Come on, everypony!" Pinkie yelled. "All together, now!"

Under Pinkie's urging, the guests joined Twilight and the others, forming a massive conga line.

"Da-da-da-da-da, hey!" Pinkie sang."Da-da-da-da-da, hey!"

The ice had officially been broken. From that moment on, the guests were far more open with Twilight, enabling her to talk to them on equal hoofing.

"...And the griffon said: 'It's very beak-coming!'" Twilight finished.

As, the surrounding ponies laughed their heads off, Twilight smiled. That was one of Pinkie's best jokes, guaranteed to get big laughs.

"'Beak-coming!'" Mayor Mare chortled. "Good one, prin- I mean, Twilight."

"Pinkie Pie told me that one." Twilight declared. "The first time I heard it, I couldn't stop laughing!"

"Who wants cupcakes?" Pinkie called as she wheeled in a big tray of the confections.

The assembled ponies practically stampeded over to her.

"Please, allow me." Twilight declared.

Using her magic, Twilight lifted up the cupcakes, and distributed them to all the guests.

"Wow!" Pipsqueak said gleefully. "You're my second-favorite princess ever!"

"Thanks, Pip." Twilight chuckled, knowing full well who the young colt's favorite was. She turned to the rest of the crowd. "And thank you all. I know it hasn't been easy for you to adjust to the new me, but I'm glad you did, even if it did take longer then I thought."

"Let's hear it for Twilight!" Spike piped up.

The crowd cheered Twilight on, as she waved bashfully.

Eventually, the party wound down, and the guests departed. Twilight, Spike, and the rest of the mane six were the last to leave.

"You were right, Pinkie." Twilight admitted. "A party really _was_ the way to go."

"Isn't it always?" Pinkie giggled.

"You were awesome tonight, Twilight!" Rainbow declared.

"Indeed you were, darling." Rarity agreed.

"No question." Spike added.

"Boy, howdy!" Applejack chipped in.

"It was the most incredible thing I've seen since I helped deliver those baby otters last month." Fluttershy smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Twilight grinned. "You're the best!"

The group entered into a seven-way hug before they each departed for their respective home.

On their return to the library, an exhausted Twilight dictated a letter to the sleepy Spike:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This week, I learned how change can affect your friendships. It can be hard for others to adjust to your new self, and that can become frustrating. But as long as you keep trying, and always be yourself, they will remember that you're the same pony that you've always been, and your friendship will be stronger then ever._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

The writing done, Spike rolled up the letter and breathed his magical fire on it, sending it to Princess Celestia.

"You really were great tonight, Twilight." Spike smiled. "Maybe from now on, we should call you 'the princess of partying'!"

"An impressive title." Twillight chuckled. "But somehow, I doubt it'll catch on."

Twilight climbed into bed, Spike flopping onto his basket beside her. As she slipped beneath the covers, Twilight felt more at ease then she had all week.

_'Maybe this princess thing will work for me after all..._ She mused drowsily.

As Twilight fell asleep, many miles away in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were reading her letter.

"Good for you, my faithful student." Celestia whispered.

"Perhaps Twilight could give you some pointers, big sister." Luna teased. "She, myself and Cadance are all capable of socialising with our subjects, leaving you the odd one out. Maybe you should take lessons from us!"

"Very funny, Luna." Celestia smirked. "But you have to admit, Twilight handled things a touch better then you did. Remember your first Nightmare Night?"

"Vividly and ashamedly, yes." Luna grumbled, recalling the events of that night.

"But you figured it out in the end, didn't you?" Celestia smiled. "And I was so proud of you for doing so, little sister."

Celestia gave Luna a hug.

"And now your student has done the same." Luna chuckled. "I'm surprised your heart can hold so much pride."

"There's still plenty of room to spare, Luna." Celestia declared. "I know, without a doubt, that Twilight will only make me prouder still."

The two alicorns looked in the direction of Ponyville, both wondering what Twilight's next accomplishment would be.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
